The Journey of Ages- A Bilbo Baggins tale
by dramageek15
Summary: 13 Dwarves and a Wizard wasn't possible enough in Bilbo's hobbit hole. When he finds out there is yet another member to the company of Thorin. But who is She? No one really quite knows her past, but she does hold a key part in the future of the company. And possible to Bilbo's heart. But will the Dwarves give her up so easily? BilboxOC Please review i want to know what you think
1. Chapter 1

12 dwarves and a wizard were already too much for Bilbo Baggins to bear. He stood in the door way of his kitchen yelling at different dwarfs to put that back and to stop toying with his mother's silver wear. They pushed passed him not giving the little hobbit another thought, no matter how high he raised his voice. No one really noticed he was there; even though they were inside his home, eating his food. He watched them all sit around his table after yelling at a few of them to take that chair back because it wasn't for sitting on. He got knocked out by Kili who jumped up on the table trying to set over plates and such.

"Who wants ale?" he hummed holding out a few cups to those who took it as he got shoved a bit to get off the table. He didn't pay any mind to it before he was down to one cup and hopped off taking a seat between his brother and Ori. Gandalf was even enjoying the merrily dwarves as they ate before long Gandalf ducted out of the dining room before making his way to the main hall; Bilbo throwing a fit about all the dwarves eating all of his food.

"They've plundered the pantry, and you don't want to know what they've done in the bathroom! All but destroyed the plumbing!" His face flushed red with anger before Ori walked up rather innocently looking over Bilbo before to Gandalf. He was just about Bilbo's size and clearly younger than the rest. He holds a plate in his left hand before tapping Bilbo's shoulder.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?" he questioned politely he wasn't rude like the other dwarves but he was still young. Fili stood in the hall next to the kitchen before Kili pushed Bilbo out of the way taking Ori's plate with a grin.

"Don't worry Ori, I've got it" He hummed throwing the plate to Fili who bumped it before hitting it into the kitchen to be washed. The other dwarves were making a beat with the knives and forks before Bilbo went to stand in the door way of the dining room. He saw 8 dwarves at the table stomping their feet and hitting their elbows on the table before bumping and scraping the knives with the other across from them in rhythm.

"Stop! You'll blunt the forks!" he cried out watching them. Those were his mothers and he would prefer if they didn't get hurt. He surely has changed from the young hobbit he once was. Bofur got a mischievous smirk on his face looking around the table.

"You hear that guys? We'll blunt 'he knifes" he said in a teasing tone before looking around again as the beat got more rhythmic. And the sound from bumping and throwing the plates joined into the merrily beat. Bilbo looked around rather upset not knowing if the dwarves were going to break something, but he wouldn't put it past them. Before long they broke out in song. Kili had started it off while hitting another plate to Fili.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates!" he sung out in rhythm to the beat of the constant banging of the forks and knifes, with the hitting of the plates. Soon enough Fili and Bofur joined in before the rest of the dwarves slowly joined into the song as well.

_"Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_Bunt the knives and bent the forks!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates-_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bawl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you've finished, if any are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_So Carefully, Carefully with the plates!"_

Bilbo pushed his way into the dining room expecting to find shattered plates ruined among the floor, but instead they were all washed and set in neat piles on the table the dwarves laughing and joking even Gandalf had an amused smirk on his face his pipe in his hand as he raised his hands laughing among with the dwarves. THUD... THUD... THUD. 3 Loud knocks were on the door as Gandalf looked around the group before taking a long drag on his pipe.

"For her sake, she better hope that's not Thorin" Balin whispered taking his place again at the table next to his brother Dwalin. Dwalin nodded and looked around as the youngest dwarves started whispering.

"Oh the king will not be pleased..." Ori whispered to Fili and Kili who sat there toying with the bread; juggling it being silly. They were the youngest dwarfs for sure.

Gandalf raised his hand to shush the crowd as he went to the door opening it to see the great Thorin Oakensheild. He gave Bilbo a slight bow before stepping in. Bilbo looked over him and sighed. Great another dwarf in his house just what he needed. And still were there more to come?

"I am Thorin Oakensheild, last of the Durin's" he announced looking past Bilbo to the dwarves in the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost... Twice!" He chuckled "I wouldn't of found it if there wasn't that mark on the door" He walked to the kitchen looking around at the surprisingly neat-ish kitchen.

"What!" Bilbo's voice rose. Closing his door, "There's no mark on that door! It was painted last week!" He pronounced. The rest of the group didn't mind him before Thorin took his place at the head of the table. He glanced around at the faces as Gandalf keep looking towards the door. He knew Thorin would be displeased with her being late but he was late himself so he couldn't hold it against her.

"Where is she?" "She's never late" "I hope she's okay..." "Thorin doesn't look happy" the dwarves mumbled between selves before Thorin raised his hand as they all settled down. They looked from one another not saying a word before looking to Thorin knowing he was upset.

"Where is she?" He growled looking around the table looking rather impatient. He was upset that he was late but she was even later. Even Dwalin was here before her, where the hell was she? She better have one hell of an excuse or she will be riding in the back the whole trip.

"She?" Bilbo mumbled to himself. Who was she? Another. Dwarf. Perhaps? His thoughts seemed to slow as he thought over whom /She/ could be. Bilbo stood back in the hall looking to Gandalf. "She?" He asked him in more of curious tone. Gandalf smiles before looking over the dwarves them all becoming quite and smiling. She was someone **_different_** he took it from the looks on the dwarfs' faces. But who was she? He still didn't quite understand.

"He wishes to know of the last member of our crew." Gandalf chuckles before looking from dwarf to dwarf. He shook his head knowing everyone was going to have to describe her; they all had something to say about her.

"She saved my life" Thorin grumbled before Gloin poured him a cup of ale. Gloin looked up at Bilbo and smirked.

"Killed 20 orcs on one go without being tired" He stated before looking around the table as Bifur stood up.

"She can go days with sleep and food, I've seen it." He announced before bofur who was seated next to him pulled him back down into the chair.

"She's a fighter! Best we might have" Bofur spoke with great pride smiling.

"A great eater and cook" Bomber murmured with a mouth full of food, and still shoving more down his throat.

"Sneaky as a mouse!" Balin smirked as he talked, looking at the other dwarves, before lightly smacking Oin's shoulder. Who happened to not be paying attention to anything at the time.

"Smart to fit and wit to match" He croaked out as he was hit by Balin before rubbing his arm.

"Courage by the boat load" Ori stood holding up his cup as a few of the dwarfs cheered.

"General touch with a dragon's heart" Nori added before patted a few dwarfs' shoulders before Dori pushed pass them to look at Bilbo.

"A great deal to off to all of us" He smirked looking at all the dwarfs "Kept us together with the help of Thorin of course."

"Most respected and trusted within the group" Dwalin nodded as he spoke before looking to the youngest dwarves looking like they were going to explode.

"Dangerous as a fire cracker" Fili warned the hobbit which made him jump with the serious tone to his voice. "She is also hot!" Kili added in pushing past his brother and grinning.

Bilbo looked from dwarf to dwarf listening to each of them; trying to put a mental picture together of her. Before long Gandalf brought out the map; laying it across the table in front of Thorin. They looked over it before he turned to the hobbit.

"Bilbo brings us some light" Gandalf started going on about the map and trying to convince them that middle-earth had a few who could read it. Before they went off on how Bilbo isn't a burglar. Before Gandalf stood up about to hush them. Before a loud knock sounded from the front door.

"She's here" Gandalf mumbled pulling his pipe out of his mouth before gesturing Bilbo to answer the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo nodded not sure what to expect walking towards the door. Surely she couldn't be worse than the dwarfs. Everything moved in slow motion before he slowly opened the door seeing a womanly figure with their back turned to the door. The long black cloak covered her head and body; leaving her black strapped boots clearly protruding. Clearly she was a dwarf. Her stocky body proved it. She turned looking at the hobbit. Her skin was pale against the dark colors of the cloak; she almost seemed to be glowing. Her bright green eyes were the highlight of her narrow face. A few faded freckles not clearly noticeable unless you stared speckled under her eyes. She tilted her head;

"Bilbo Baggins?" She proclaimed her voice soft but proper as if she was royalty.

"Yes, that's me" he answered before looking over her. She was just as tall as he was; he stood back from the round door opening it to let her inside; even though the crisp summer night was rather delightful.

"Thank you Mr. Baggins. Arowyna Bywater, at your service. Please call me Ara" she bowed before entering and removing her black strapped leather boats and setting them by the door so she wouldn't track any mud inside his home. "I'm sorry for the mess my fellow brethren have caused." She looked him up and down before. He was surely not going on this trip was he? Sure hobbits enjoyed a bit of fun but not adventures. But Bilbo Baggins was no normal hobbit.

Fili and Kili pushed past Bilbo nearly knocking him to the floor. He stood shocked still, a female traveling with dwarves? How could she be so polite and live with these dwarves? This stumped Bilbo.

"Let me take her coat!" Kili demanded to his brother. Fili scrunched up his nose.

"No! I want to take her coat" he yelled before the other dwarfs were laughing at the silly behavior of the youngest dwarfs. She just chuckled, her laugh being like sweet music to his ear.

"Guys! Guys, really every time? I'm capable of taking off my own coat. Go 'tend to the map" she smacked at their arms till they went back to the table and she shrugged off her cloak. Her body was not at all those of a dwarf. Her feet were a bit too small to be hobbit, but not all that small. Her body was not stocky as he had thought. It was slim and curved. Like those of elves. But her skin wasn't pale enough nor did she have the height. Maybe she was a hobbit. Once her cloak was fully off he could see her long red hair in a braid with perfectly framed her face, But yet it gave off that mysterious vibe. It was hung over her shoulder softly hanging down her fragile looking body. Surely she was not a hobbit from that body; she was fairly endowed in her chest, and the hips to match. Bilbo stared a bit rather enchanted by the female. She was hot, as Kili said. His eyes traveled her form. From her black leather sleeves less vest with brown straps over that, to hold her knifes which crossed behind her back. Her white fitted tunic hung low onto her thighs held down by two loose long belts off her hips. Followed her legs covered by grey tights, to the bandages covering her feet. Bilbo was amazed and turned on all the same. She smiled at him softly before hanging her cloak over her forearm before setting it on a hook by the door. Before picking up the others cloaks and placing them on hooks too.

"Bilbo the light!" Gandalf reminded him before he awoke from his frozen state and got a candle for Gandalf. Before he joined them at the table standing behind Thorin; she came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Making him jump slightly, he turned to see her rather close. Before she smiled;

"Shush, don't wanna anger our king" she mumbled before smiling. He nodded before stepping back from her hand and Thorin. Before long Bilbo had been thrown the contact and fainted after reading part of it. Ara had gotten Kili and Fili to help him into the chair before bringing him a cup of tea as Gandalf tried to convince him to come along. Ara came up behind Bilbo and touched his shoulders

"C'mon Mr. Baggins it will be fun" she smiled playfully before Kili and Fili dragged her away to join in the song. Bilbo was left to his thoughts as they sung out softer into the night. Before long he had fallen asleep to the softer singing of the dwarves and they cleaned up and left everything as it was when they had come. Bilbo left alone in his house just the way he liked, Or did he?


	3. Chapter 3

Sun light appears on the hobbits face, he looked restful as he laid there his head softly placed on his arm. He opened his eyes a bit before closing them again. Then he opened his eyes and looked into the sunlight that was shining through the window. He stirred awake sitting up; he looked around remembering the dwarves last night he looked around. No dwarfs, no mess, no anything. He began to question if they whole thing even happened or if it was all just a dream. That was before seeing the contract and remembering that beautiful creature Arowyna Bywater. Surely her name was too beautiful to just pronoun Ara. But he would do as she wished. He packet quickly and ran off many of the other hobbits questioning him but he didn't have time to answer. He made his way to the forest before seeing the dwarfs.

"Hey! Wait up! I'm here I signed the contract!" He yelled approaching Balin and throwing the contract in his arms. Before Kili and Fili put him on a pony, after a great debate about how he could walk. But nonetheless on a pony he was. Gandalf made sure he stayed close to the hobbit. Bilbo had the most extreme pleasure of riding Myrtle, the youngest but best pony in the group. Ara relaxed on the back of gem, the only full white pony of the group. She glanced over at Bilbo when he was fiddling looking for something.

"Relax Mr. Baggins. He won't bite" she teased before he looked to her. He was unsure what to make of her and why she was actually talking to him. The others weren't too fond of having to looking after a little hobbit. Who would be? He was more of a nescient that a real help.

"Are you sure?" He mumbled looking back to see Kili giving him a thumbs up. It was clear Bilbo liked her already but he wouldn't admit it to any of these dwarves.

"Positive, don't you trust me Mr. Baggins?" She teased with a playful smile on her lips. Surely he didn't remember her, but she remembered him. Keeping her mouth shut for now, just to toy with him.

"Please. Call me Bilbo." He smiles back before the horse whined and it made him freak out a bit. He had a scared look on his face nearly letting go of the rein. She giggles before smiling.

"Well Bilbo I think it'd be best if you ride with me. Since you're a wee bit 'fraid of him" he blushed and looked over at her before his eyes went wide.

"No, no it's quite alright. Really" he smiles awkwardly and nervously before bofur rode up in between them rather scarring Bilbo as Ara reaches over to steady his hands.

"Relax. Bofur is just being jealous" she smiles and kept her hand on his longer than needed. Bilbo looked to their hands. Hers were just slightly smaller than his. Surely she was a hobbit. The stirring had made her hair move to reveal her pointed ears. She fixes it before anyone else noticed. Maybe she wasn't.

"Je- jealous?" He questioned before looking up at bofur. "Of what?"

"You of course, being the new member you've stolen my attention" she joked before leaning over closer. "I got to keep an eye on you so you don't get yourself killed" she smiles before sitting upright on her pony. As Thorin said they would stop for the night. Fili and Kili set up a fire as bomber started to cook. Ara helped Bilbo off his pony before getting him to set his things out by her.

"Your my responsibility now Bilbo" she smiled and stretched out on her blanket before dori brought them food. She smiles and sits up to eat before looking at Bilbo as Fili hands him some ale. She takes it from him and sets it aside.

"What you do that for?" He questioned as she put the ale out of his reach.

"I don't need you hung over tomorrow. I won't be drinking either" she nudges him before smiling "eat your food." A few orcs sounded in the west. Bilbo moved closer to her. She smiled at the warmth before glaring at Kili and Fili who were giggling at Bilbo. She nuzzles his shoulder.

"Relax hobbit, it's just orcs. That won't get you with me here" she reassured him before finishing as Nori collected the dishes. Bilbo blushed at their closeness but didn't move away. She yawned and leaned more onto Bilbo.

"Bofur you take first watch" Thorin commanded before the dwarves got settled down for the night. Bilbo put his arms on Ara's shoulders before smiling.

"Lie down, get some rest" she whispered before sitting up before lying down on her blanket. He nodded and curled up on his own a bit away from her.

"Good night" he mumbled before dozing into a deep sleep despite the hard ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Arising hours later as the sun just pecked into their campsite. Bilbo arose to see Ara curled up on his, her arm resting around her lying on her middle back. Their legs intertwined, her fingers generally settled against the edge of his trousers. Surely that was no on purpose but he glanced around making sure no one was up. The dwarves were sleeping off their hangovers for sure. He pulled her closer his free hand moving to brush her hair out of her face. She was beautiful. He slipped it behind her ear smiling softly. He knew what she was. He glanced around again. His cheeks went pink as he softly pressed his lips to her forehead. He smiled and closed his eyes keeping his warm lips against her soft skin till he heard a giggle. He pulled away looking around to see Kili giggling; just what he needed.

"Well, well, well, Bilbo..." He snickered before coming closer. "How's your little girlfriend?" Bilbo's cheeks went flushed as she nuzzles into him in her sleep. He glanced away awkwardly before back to Kili.

"She is not! My girlfriend" he whispered aggressively at him. But the he quickly blushed as Ara mumbled his name in her sleep.

"Not what she thinks!" He chuckles before smirking "Thorin's not going to like this" he giggles again.

"WH-why?" He asked rather frighten. He knew Thorin was stronger and bigger and surely could put Bilbo in his place.

"He raised her." He shot a glance over towards Thorin. "How do you think she learned everything?" He smiles before deceiving to wake up everyone by screaming "BILBO HAS A GIRLFRIEND" Bilbo jumped and went beet red before Ara arose. Looking up at him before jumping away, she wasn't flushed like Bilbo but her body language admitted that she was awkward.

"What- what are you doing!" She un-tucked her hair from behind her hair, before looking around, Bilbo sat up his cheeks bright red.

"Yo- you did it to me..." He mumbled before looking around to the dwarfs' faces. Thorin looked upset but didn't say. Gandalf stood up stepping in front of Bilbo, As Thorin got up to walk over to him clearly mad.

"Get up we must hit the road" he commanded looking to Bilbo before to Ara. The dwarves saddled up before heading out. Ara was the last to get ready before she caught up with Bilbo.

"Last night shall not be mentioned got it?" She mumbled before looking ahead to see no one was looking. She punched his arm hard. "That's for last night" he rubbed his arm looking down before she kissed his cheek. "So is that" she mumbled as his cheek went pink. Hers did also. She rode ahead next to Thorin's side. But no words were said. Kili slowed down next to Bilbo seeing what had happened.

"Did she just..." He questioned the hobbit. No one had ever seen her show affection towards anyone. Ever. Bilbo nodded just as shocked as he was; before touching the soft place where her lips had been. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. Then he remembered where he knew her from. He used to play with her in the forest many years ago. He smiled. Surely she still liked him as it was shown.

"She did, indeed" he smiles before blushing and looking to Kili; who now has a wicked grin on his face.

"I'll set you guys up, don't worry" he winks before riding off to conversation with Fili. Bilbo was quite worried glancing up at her. But she was beautiful; anything they could do to help would be great. Soon enough it started to pour down raining. Ara had slide back to beside Bilbo, he looked cute with his hair soaked. She slides a cloak out of her back and draped it around Bilbo's shoulders. It was forest green with the design of leaves etched into it. She smiled before pulling up her hood so her red hair wouldn't get wetter than it was. His hands slide to grab the cloak it was warm and dry, it felt nice against his cold, wet body. He looked to her with a soft smile even with the slight blush tinting his cheeks.

"Thank you" he smiles and leans over to give her a slight hug wrapping one arm around her. She smiles and embraces him with both arms before nuzzling her nose into his cheek. He blushed and smiled before pulling away becoming unsteady on his pony. She quickly grabbed his leg her other hand shooting to grab the reign. She steadied him and the pony before smiling. He blushed and glanced at her hand on his thigh. She smiled nicely before pulling her hand away and brushing his wet hair off his forehead.

"You're welcome Bilbo." She smiled sweetly before placing her hands on her own reign. She stayed close to him before smiling. Listen to Gandalf explain about how he could not control the rain.

"If you wish to stop the rain, then you'll have to find yourself another wizard, master dwarf." He huffed before looking ahead trying to focus on the rain. But the silence was soon cut.

"Are there?" Bilbo question looking at Gandalf before Ara smirks cutting in

"There are 5, to be exact." She smiled before looking to Gandalf as he explained each of them before Ara smiled softly and nudged Bilbo's thigh making him jump. He looked at his thigh before to her.

"Yes?" he mumbled before rain was smacking him in the face. She smiles before Thorin decides to stop and stay the night against Gandalf's wishes. Gandalf and Thorin got into a fight over stopping. Causing the great Gandalf to storm off, Bilbo was petting his ponies mare when Gandalf stormed by.

"Where are you going Gandalf?" He questioned before taking a step towards the wizard who was leaving the camp. Gandalf didn't even bother to turn around to answer Bilbo, he raised his staff.

"To seek the companionship of the only one who has any sense around here!" he shouted with an aggressive tone, before heading off into the woods.

"Who's that?" He questioned going to follow the wizard before Ara grabbed his arm stopping Bilbo.

"Myself! Master Bilbo!" He stormed off out of sight before Bilbo look to Ara.

"Will he be back?" He asked rather fearful, what would they do without Gandalf?

"In time, he just needs to cool off. And so does Thorin." She smiled before nodded. Ara then went to help bomber with supper before settling down by Kili and Fili. Bilbo sat on the opposite end by bifur. He sighed playing with his spoon in his soup.

"You okay hobbit?" Dori questioned sitting on the other side of him. Bilbo sighed softly before shrugging.

"Just have a great deal of things on my mind" he mumbled not really wanting to eat which was uncommon for a hobbit.

"Homesick?" Bofur asked chiming into the conversation. Bilbo chuckled softly.

"You can say that. I miss my books" he glanced her way as she looked his. But he averted his eyes back to his soup. Surely it wasn't just his books he was missing but he would never say otherwise. Fili had snuck off with Ara when no one was looking, before long Kili walked up to Bilbo.

"Come help me with the dishes" he smirked winking, before pulling the small hobbit up and heading towards the stream. Bilbo followed to help of course, he was always helping. Kili had a smirk on his lips the whole time as they walked farther and farther towards the stream, when they were supposed to be watching the ponies. He came to a bush where Fili was before he set the dishes into the hobbits arms.

"Go wash them Bilbo then meet us back at camp." He smiled slapping his back before giggling and pulling Fili close as they walked back to camp. Bilbo didn't understand what was going on but he pushed through the bushes all the same and kneeled by the stream to wash the dishes. It wasn't until he glanced to the side of him did he see clothes... what? Bilbo stared in confusion, was this Fili and Kili's idea of a joke? He reached over for them before looking up and seeing Ara. He froze in his place staring at her beautiful figure. Her back was turned to him but still, her hair flowed down her back but still her saw her wondrous curves before swallowing hard. He could feel the sight going straight to his trousers. He tried to look away but surely couldn't. He stared a bit amazed before his hands trembled and he dropped the dish he held in his hand quickly standing up. The shattering noise had scared himself As well as Ara.

She turned covering herself before nearly screaming "Bilbo!" He went beet red falling onto his back before trying to stand again. He had forgotten all about the dishes and turned to run the opposite way, after from camp. He felt so embarrassed were this Fili and Kili's doing? Of course it was! Bilbo cursed them mumbling to himself as he walked. He surely needed a way to calm himself down because surely the woods were no place for that to be done. He sighed and sat in a clearing by a tree mostly trying to get his self to calm down.


	5. Chapter 5

Ara would stumble out of the water sliding into her clothes before tugging her wet hair into a lazy bun. Surely she couldn't leave him out there all night alone. She slides on her boots before running in the direction she thought he went.

"Bilbo" she called out before sighed. Where could that hobbit of gone? She had every reason to leave him out there for the night it would serve him right, but she wasn't that cold. He could get kill especially she he didn't have a sword. She sighed and ran through the forest before finding him. "Bilbo" she sighed happily before going over and kneeling down on his lap hugging him. He was still beet red before patted her back awkwardly.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled before explaining "Kili asked me to help with the dishes and pushed me to the stream I didn't notice you were there until I dropped the dish" he mumbled well he lied. But she hugged him still. She didn't care she was just glad he was still safe. Not like he saw much anyway.

"Remind me to kill them later." She straddled his lap t hug him easier before jumping making a soft yelp. She glanced down as he looked away awkwardly. She stared a moment before looking back to him. "Bilbo... I'm sorry I didn't..." she stared but trailed off; she was more amazed than anything.

"No, it's my entire fault. Please go" he looked up at her with pledging eyes before he looked away again sliding his hand to cover himself. No hobbit should be revealed like this. She wrapped her arms around his neck before smiling widely.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, it's a normal reaction when you like someone. I'm staying" she mumbled wrapping her arms tightly around his neck nuzzling him. She replaced her hips to sit over his crotch before taking his hands in hers. She didn't mind all that much, well she kind of enjoyed it but would never admit that. She smiled against his neck before sighing softly. It was good to just be alone with him for once. He was awkward and shy and very hobbit like. He couldn't be comfortable with this, not out here. She shifted and the sensation of the cloth of their crotches rubbing together was almost too much for this innocent hobbit to bear. Fore he was no new sapling when it came to this but he was not a fully blossomed tree either. She felt his heart race before she pulled away and looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Hi..." he mumbled looking back into her eyes. He was surely speechless now, not that he ever could speak around her. She smiled and pressed her lips softly to his cheek, before nuzzling his cheek.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about really, it's just me Bilbo. We go way back" she chuckled before kissing at his cheek the more she did the redder he turned. He let his hands slide to her hips uneasily before smiling softly. He looked over her lips and was leaning in slowly. She saw and smiled leaning into him too before closing her eyes. He smiled and closed his softly and just before his lips were on here they heard loud crashes and crumbles. It surely scared the arousal out of Bilbo for the moment anyway; he clung to her softly and looked around seeing a troll making off with minty and myrtle.

"C'mon" he mumbled to her taking her hand and creeping over to where the trolls were. Fine timing indeed, he really hated these creatures at this moment. He listened to them talk for a while not really caring what they had to say. They were highly improper, and it was gross nonetheless to say. He creeps around the side of them before trying to untie the ponies. But it was no use he couldn't. Then he spotted a knife of some sort on the troll's belt. He snuck over and tried to think about how to take it having to hush the horses every once in a while as they would softly whiney. The trolls were fighting over the cooking as soon as he knew he was being grabbed and used as a tissue by a troll. Ara gasped and ran to get help from Fili and Kili who were close by. The troll threw Bilbo to the ground asking what he was.

"A burglar- Hobbit!" He corrected but it was too late, the trolls may have been stupid but they weren't deaf. They started talking about cooking Bilbo as he tried to run but it was no use he couldn't get away from the trolls as the cook grabbed him holding him upside down. He was scared for his life before Fili jumped out of the wood and slashed the closest trolls leg and foot. Holding out his sword.

"Drop him" he commanded holding his sword ready to fight if need be.

"What?" the troll questioned him as he shoo Bilbo a bit.

"Drop him now" Fili commanded again before Bilbo was chucked at him. He caught him falling to the ground as Thorin lead the others out of the bushes to fight the trolls. Dwarves flipping and spinning it was a great battle none to say. But after releasing the horse's Ara had gotten caught and the trolls commanded them to put down their swords they did as they were told before they were tied together on a spindle, spinning over a fire. The others tied in sacks no able to get out. Bilbo had to stall time so the trolls would turn to stone so he started explaining how to cook the dwarves while he had spotted Gandalf.


	6. Chapter 6

Gandalf had waited for the right time to jump out and split the blonder turning the trolls to stone. Gandalf freed everyone as they started off to look for the trolls cave before long Gandalf lead them to it and into it; finding elfish swords for a few, even one small enough for Bilbo. Gandalf explained how the sword would glow blue when orcs or goblins were near. Before long they were being chased by orcs running through the hills as Gandalf lead them down the secretive passage to the elfish kingdom of Rivendell. They followed Dwalin down the passage before coming to looking over the beautiful city. Thorin was all but happy, but soon they stood at the front gates as Gandalf did all the talking.

"Where's Lord Elrond?" Gandalf questioned one of the lower elfs. Before the horns sounded and Gandalf turned to the front gates, Bilbo was yanked into a protective circle.

"Stay here Laddie," Bofur mumbled before holding his weapon as horses surrounded them. It was lord Elrond and Gandalf smiled. The dwarves looked pretty small next to a real size horse for once. Gandalf walked towards Lord Elrond as he got off his horse and handed his sword to one of the guards.

"Awe, Lord Elrond!" Gandalf smirked before Elrond looked at him with a slightly smile.

"Gandalf, sorry to keep you waiting. A pack of Orcs was never the hidden passage," He started before heading towards the front stairs. "Strange for them to be so close to our borders, something must have drawn them near." He said with a knowing tone and Gandalf nodded.

"That was probably us," he motioned towards the 14 dwarves and hobbit. Before standing on the stairs next to Elrond talking in Elven; Ara looked to Bilbo with a smile.

"You okay there, hobbit?" she teased before he looked at her shyly and nodded. "Good" she smiles before reaching her hand up and grabbing Thorin's shoulder.

"We shouldn't be here, they are only going to stop us..." she whispered and he nodded. He knew all too well how bad the elfs were at helping and he wasn't planning on staying longer than needed. Elrond turned to the dwarves before speaking in Elven as Gloin growled stepping forward.

"What's he sayin'? Does he offer us insult?" He roared before the others started to chime in with their own comments.

"No master Gloin..." He sighs before looking to Thorin "He offers you food." Elrond just shook his head before they talked among their self's before gloin answers.

"Lead on then," they all followed before Bilbo stuck close to Ara before she smiled.

"Relax hobbit..." She whispered but could feel Elrond's eyes on her, why did this elf look at her like such? She would glance back at him with a dirty glare. A few times it would work and he would turn away. But far too often he would hold the glare mouthing something to her that she couldn't even make out. Gandalf took off his hat as the dwarves sat around the table. Ara looked over the salad before lightly nibbling on it. She didn't mind a good salad once in a while.

"I'm not dressed for dinner" Gandalf joked before holding his hat behind his back.

"You never are" Elrond grinned back teasing before taking his place at the head of the table, next to Thorin. Gandalf handed him his sword before looking to Thorin to do the same.

"We believe these blades are of elfish make," Gandalf started before Elrond nodded and took out the sword dragging his long fingers.

"Yes it is," Elrond went on to talk about the name of the sword and the story behind it. Bilbo looked down at his own sword before Balin shook his head.

"I wouldn't bother Laddie," He started before Bilbo looked up at him. "Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war..."

"Are you saying my sword never seen war?" Bilbo tilted his head before looking back at his sword.

"I'm not even sure it is a sword, more of a letter opener really." Balin offered a fake smile before turning back to his salad. Bilbo put his sword back into its holster. Ara looked up to meet Elrond's glaze again before she got up excusing herself from the table. She traveled through the halls looking for the secret garden. She smiled finding it and walking into the garden looking around. That's one thing elfs knew how to do, garden. She smiles and looks up at the sun light as it hits her face. Elrond excused himself after taking Gandalf to the round table. He knew where she would be she was always in the garden even when she was young. Elrond saw her and smiled standing against the wall. He watched her before smiling and shaking his head.

"I've never seen a woodlands elf so attracted to a garden like this," he smiles softly before she turned around and looked up at him. He was way taller than her for obvious reasons.

"You know nothing of me elf," She hissed before turning her back to him and looking over the beautiful gardens.

"I know more than you think…" he started before walking closer to her. She eyed him before looking back to the flowers.

"You know nothing; you don't know me at all. You didn't bother with me when I left. You even pretended you didn't know me when Gandalf brought me back." She growled before looking up at him.

"You are just as stubborn as the dwarves you travel with... An elf with dwarves... You are no ordinary elfing." He looked down at her before around the gardens not trying to stare at her in general.

"How dare you accuse me as such filth, I'm no elf! Never will be no matter how much you press me!" She growled raising her fist before shouting; "I am a Dwarven warrior not a mere elf!"

"You and I both know that's a lie..." He started clearly his eyes locked on hers. Nearly piercing through her very soul, elfs had that effect. "I knew you're mother Arowyna, I was there when you were raised. I doubt you remember playing in theses gardens with young Legolas and I." He went on and on before glancing away. She laughed before looking up at him with a grin.

"I'm nothing like my mother!" She completely didn't remember most of her childhood but went on anyway "I'm not a foolish girl to marry and birth with the first mutt to come along!" She spat before crossing her arms she hated how she was a three way cross breed between a Hobbit/Dwarf man and an elven women. Elrond could almost read her mind before moving to meet her glaze

"My dear there is so much more to your story" his face soften before she shook him off and took a step forward.

"Why would I care? I'm a dwarf first and final" she rubbed her arms glancing off a bit coldly before she would shiver. He put his hands softly on her shoulders. He lends down and whispers to her softly.

"Let me take you inside and I'll fix you a cup of hot tea and get you better dressings." He ran his hand through her hair before mumbling "Maybe let me do your hair too" he smiles before getting her inside to the main study by the fire place before fixing her a cup of tea.

"Why are you doing this, my company will think something is up." She mumbled before taking the cup out of his hands he held her hands softly before kneeling before her.

"When your mother was banished I should have done more, im sorry. I should of done something... You were so young..." He mumbled looking into her eyes she glanced away before looking back to him.

"Don't feel bad, if she never left I wouldn't have met the dwarves" she smiled softly before her smile faded and she let the hot steam roll over her face. He looked her in the eyes before speaking in elven

_"You home is always here dear" _He spoke in elfish and she nodded totally understanding him.

"Thank you Lord Elrond" She nodded before sipping her tea and looking around. "I have missed this place..." she softly confesses before looking to him. He smiles softly and sits in the chair opposite to her.

"I can tell, you are always welcome here Elfing." He smiles before a servant comes with clean dressings "Awe thank you faithle" he nods before she leaves. He holds the dressing before motioning for Ara to follow him. "Come my dear I'll show you to your room" She nodded and followed him with her tea in hand.

"My Lord..." she mumbled as he looked back at her.

"Elrond, my dear. We have known each other far too long for this lord stuff" he chuckles before arriving to her room. "Your fellow dwarves are just a room away." He smiles and opens the door letting her in first. She smiles and looks around before running out onto the baloney.

"It's just as beautiful as I remember..." she smiles as he comes up behind her and nods.

"The views never change, not here anyway" he chuckles before putting his hand on her back. "Let's get you washed up little one. Bath is in there and your dressing will be on the bed. Please come find me before you leave. I must meet with your leader now" He kissed her forehead softly. Before turning and leaving shutting the door. She looks over the dressings before stripping and getting into the bath scrubbing herself good. She got out and dressed in the new dressing before flipping her hair into a messy wet braid before Bilbo walked in sporting a new outfit. It was different.

"Whoa look at you Mr. Baggins" She teased seeing him. He blushed and removed his shirt and jacket. He was going to check on his clothes that were drying in the bathroom. He strained a bit trying to remove the shirt of his shoulders. She walked over and helped him "Here let me see" She looked over his shoulder it was pretty bruised up but not a cut there. "That's probably from when you were thrown at Kili he isn't the softest landing" she giggled before letting her hands slide down his chest. He wasn't muscular like the others but she didn't care, his little stomach was quite adorable. He swallowed before putting his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck softly kissing at her bare skin pulling her new tunic to hang off her shoulder as he trailed soft kisses along the warmth of her neck. She tilted her neck to the side giving him more room to work as his trousers tented again. She smiled and ran his fingers into his hair again.

"Bilbo" she mumbled her eyes fluttering shut. He spun her around smiling before falling on the bed with him before smiling. She smiled lying under him with a grin. "You're not the hobbit you once were Bilbo" he chuckled and looked into her eyes

"But I am, I really am" he smiles and sits up grabbing another shirt from atop the dresser and sliding it on before lying on the bed facing her. She turned to face him and they chatted the night away. That is until they fell asleep in each other's arms, but this time when they awoke it didn't matter that her hands where under his shirt or his were on her ass, for they were totally alone and could do as they pleased, or so they thought. That was until Kili and Fili busted in laughing once they saw them intertwined the way they were. They pulled away from each other as Ara sat up looking at them.

"What do you two idiots want?" she groaned stretching her arms above her head before looking back to Bilbo. Who hid his red face under a pillow, he was smiling like an idiot. He didn't care if it was just Fili and Kili. Anyone else would be a different story.

"Thorin said we are about to head out tomorrow night" Fili informed them. "And we got to do it quick, but we are meeting in the garden after breakfast for sparring everyone..." Kili piped in. She stooped and gestured for them to leave before grabbing Bilbo and grinning.

"Five more minutes wouldn't kill anyone" she giggled kissing his cheek. He smiled and kept her close they were so innocent and have yet to do anything. He kept her close before nuzzling at her. "Mmmm"


	7. Chapter 7

That night approached fast, before long Bilbo was asleep and Ara sat up looking to the moon shining through the window. She grabbed the blanket tight to her before sighing softly. She looks down at her lap feeling rather bad. She knew how this would all end. She felt like running away she was confused and unsure of everything.

"Is the damn treasure even worth the life of the one I love anymore? What about the other dwarves? What about Thorin? Kili… Fili... Ori even. Is it even worth the chance?" Her thoughts raced as questions fogged her mind. She couldn't think straight as her hands reached up to try and stop her head from spinning. She wanted to scream but she knew that it would wake Bilbo. She stands up, her knees weak as she makes her way over to the windows before opening the doors looking back to Bilbo to make sure she didn't disturb him. He turned and tossed in his sleep but didn't wake.

She smiles to herself as she lifted her tunic and tucked it into her belt before revealing her dark green legging as she climbs out, off the baloney and onto the roof. She looks up at the moon and the stars smiling. She glances back at the open window doors to the bed room before climbing gracefully up the top of the roof. She cuddles down into the roof looking at the stars. Lying down on the roof, stretching out and crossing her hands behind her head; she closes her eyes a moment before looking back at the stars.

The stars were always her answer to every question. If she just stared at them long enough she would figure out the answer. She takes a deep breath before seeing a shooting star cross the sky as she closed her eyes making a small promise to herself.

"Im gonna to do everything to make sure they return unharmed. Even lay down my life for him." She whispered just above a mumble before she hears a small noise that startles her. Jerking her head to the right she sees a window with the curtains fluttering out in the soft breeze. She crawls towards the window before getting worried as she sees a Dwarven figure and an elfish one. She leans closer and closer before listening to them discuss.

"Look here you elf, I don't care how _high_ you think you are! You shall not address the **king** this way" Thorin nearly yelled before Elrond would pace around the room before him

"You stubborn Dwarf! You can't put _her_ in this danger I know what you and your company plan to do! I shall not risk her life because you dwarves need a home!" He got in Thorin's face before turning away.

"It is her homeland too! She belongs in Erebor like any dwarf! She is the best Dwarf I have known!" Thorin turned to walk out the door.

"If only you knew! You have not known her as long as I have! Why can you not see she is more than just a stupid _Dwarf_!?" He growled as Ara leaned closer and closer before falling into the open window being sprawled out on the floor before Lord Elrond and Thorin. They both look at her in awe before Lord Elrond's jaw dropped and Thorin's brow furred.

"How dare you! You-" Thorin started before Elrond cut him off stepping in front of him and offering a hand to her.

"My dear are you okay?" He started glaring back to Thorin before helping her stand up and dusting her off.

"Im- Im fine." She mumbles before looking down to her uncovered feet and shyly moved them. Thorin pushed past Elrond and got into her face looking a bit upset

"What are you doing here?" He questioned before looking over her noticing her slightly elfish and hobbit features.

"I was watching the stars before I hear you two. I just meant to get a closer look." She stated nervously before moving her hair to cover her ears giving him a soft bow. "Im sorry my Lord please forgive my spying matters" She didn't dare look up at him. Elrond elbowed him before seeing Goosebumps along her skin. He walked over and bent down getting her to stand up.

"My dear, come. Let get you out of the cold and a cup of herbal tea" He said softly before leading her over to a chair in the study. Thorin rolled his eyes before shutting the window, following behind Elrond. Ara sat uneasily in the chair her gaze low as they starred at her. Thorin sigh softly, she was still so young and had much to learn. Thorin sat beside her and put his hands on her shoulders making her face him. His rough hand caught her chin as he tilted her to look into his icy eyes.

"You know, in Erebor it is a crime to spy on the king." He started as she turned to gaze to the side avoiding him. Her cheeks going red knowing that she was going to be asked to quit the journey.

"Thorin… please let me-" She looked to him with pleading eyes as he cut her off with his low husky voice

"I wasn't finished." He growled before recollecting himself. "As I said, in Erebor." A soft smile tugged at his lips before he kissed her forehead "We are not in Erebor my dear." She didn't even notice she was holding her breath until she let out a deep relived sigh. She threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Thank you" She mumbled before hiding her smile in his soft black hair. He smiled softly placing his hands on her upper back keeping her close. He knew she didn't have a father figure and he served as that purpose in her life. He knew she looked up to him and he wasn't going to abandon her ever. She pulled away as Elrond brought her the cup of tea he fixed before sitting beside her on the other side.

"Thorin, I think it's wise you get rest. Breakfast is served early. I look forward to seeing you before you plan on running off" Elrond showed him out and to his room while Ara sat there sighing letting the steam from the tea roll over her tired face. She couldn't sleep now... What if Thorin knew? She looked to the door as Elrond came in and sat beside her placing his hands over hers.

"My dear you know you can always stay here. Even if they leave-"

"I know, and I thank you for that. But I have to finish this quest. He needs me" she set her tea down and wrapped the small blanket around her shoulders walking to the window. Elrond studied her before walking up behind her.

"My dear…" he smiled setting his hands on her shoulders. "You are in love I take it?" She looked out the window with a smile on her face. She glanced down before opening the window and nodding letting the cold air hit her face.

"It's so much more than that. I want to bind with him..." She placed her hands on the window frame enjoying the wind catch the small ends of the blanket and toss them softly about. Elrond looked shooked before leaning down to see what she was staring at it.

"With the hobbit?" He was a bit shocked after everything she had said. She just nodded a smile on her lips. "What about not being like your mother?" Her smile quickly faded as she looked up at him.

"This is different" she told herself more than him. He shook his head before turning her to look at him.

"There is no difference. You mother was in love, and so are you." He spoke out the words of the truth and she looked down before back up at him.

"But in the Shire I'll be able to settle down, and he with him." She smiled softly before Elrond shook his head.

"I think you are forgetting who you are my dear. You aren't one to settle. You will miss the adventure, the chase, the fight. You may think you can give it up. But I assure you. You can't. As much elf as you may be, you are as stubborn as a dwarf. You are just like you're mother. You can't settle it's not in your blood." As Elrond spoke visions of maps and all the wonders of middle earth passed her thoughts racing around her as even the candle flicked in the wind. "You are made to wonder, to curious to stay put. I know you dream about what's beyond your reach. What would happen if you went just a bit further... What you'd miss if you didn't take one more step. You dream of a life of adventure and love. But my dear, where there is adventure there is lost, blood, and death. You can't have both. And we both know what you choose…" She listened to his words as she recalled everything that has happened since she left the shire.

"Elrond, I know what you are trying to do, but I promise it's what I want." But was it really? She took of the blanket and handed it to him softly before locking eyes with him. "I know where my heart belongs." She smiled before she turned to leave as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a hug. Not a word was said as she gripped his soft green tunic. She had to bite back her tears. She wasn't even sure anymore. Could she keep going if she ever lost Bilbo? Would she go without him? Could she? She pulled away from the hug and nodded to him before heading off to the room. She ran her hand along the wall remembering being younger and playing up and down the halls with her tiny bow and paper arrows. Legolas and Elrond playing with her. She remembered the day she was forced to leave. Thranduil himself had come down to force them out. They had to grab what they could and run. No horses, no food, it was highly frowned upon to have intermixing with races. Her father was nearly killed. They weren't wanted anywhere. They were safe in the shire as long as her mother never left home. It was always her father to do the work he could find. She shook her head shaking the tears out of her eyes. She didn't want that life for anyone. Bilbo had a respectable life and lived simply. Could that be enough for her? She made it to the room before looking to the window. She stood in the door way before seeing Fili's door open across the hall. He could help her out. The young dwarf always could put a smile on her face. She tried to wipe the tears rolling down her cheeks but it was no use as more just replaced them. She walked in the floor creaking a bit as she paced deciding she should just go back to her room and not wake up it was late. She turned to go back to her room when he stir and saw her. He rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Ar- Ara?" he questioned in his sleepy voice before running a hand through his long blonde hair. She froze and her hands fisted in her tunic. "Damn" she thought to herself so close. She slowly turned around and walked slowly to him. Once the moonlight hit her face and showed off her tear stained cheeks Fili was out of the bed and had his arms wrapped around her.

"Ara what's wrong?" he asked softly which woke Kili who happened to be sleeping on the other bed in the room. But he just sat up confused. Ara looked up at him her mouth opening but her voice was gone.

"I'm-" she started before nearly breaking down. "I'm unsure of everything" she cried as he held her close. Kili got up racing to them and patting her back. Fili looked to him and with a slight head move Kili closed the door before grabbed a blanket and wrapping it around her shoulders since she was in her night clothes. Fili guided her over to the bed where she was sandwiched between the two dwarves. She started to explain about what Elrond had said and how she was in love. Fili turned to her and looked her blankly in the eyes and spoke.

"You have to listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do. You don't know where you are going; you only know where you have been. You can wonder but never stray from what you want. If you love him be with him, because it will be worst not to have him and know he's with someone better." Fili shot Kili a sadden smile as he looked down. "Don't tell him goodbye, if you can't go a moment without thinking of him. It will be the biggest mistake, I know it was mine." He looked back down at her before kissing her cheek. "Cheer up, show some sad boys that bright smile." She smiled a bit before looking to Kili knowing about how he was madly in love with this lassie from Erebor who died and how Fili wasn't allowed to be with the one he loved. She leaned against Fili.

"I just don't want to lose any of you in this stupid quest. It's not worth the life of the finest dwarves I have ever known." She looked up at Fili as he slides his hand through her hair.

"Don't worry! Thorin won't let it happen!" Kili smiled before messing with his hair a bit pulling out a little twig as Ara giggled.

"Kili do you ever brush your hair anymore?" she questioned as Fili laughed and shook his head.

"I doubt he knows how too! I always did it growing up." Kili pouted a bit before smirking a bit.

"Well, you know after a bit of sparring tomorrow we could get you looking like a proper female" She punched Kili before he rubbed at his arm mumbling to himself. Fili smiles before nodding.

"It's not such a bad idea... I mean, it might make you feel a bit better to see every dwarf and elf, nearly fall over you." Ara chuckled before shaking her head.

"You two are really funny did I ever tell you that?"  
"C'mon give it a chance Ary! Me and Fee will make you look all pretty" Kili pleaded before she gave in.

"Okay I guess." She sat up before hugging them both kissing their cheeks. Kili blushed shyly as Fili just smiled. Kili was easily embarrassed and it was rather cute. "I should get to bed them I need my beauty sleep" she joked before Fili showed her back to her room. He went back to his and looked at Kili who looked like he wasn't going to get back to sleep.

"Fee... can I ask you something?" Kili murmured before Fili climbed back into his bed looking over at his little brother.

"Yes Kee?" he tilted his head as a small smile fell on his lips.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked shyly he felt a bit silly asking since they were little anymore. Fili nodded and smiled patted the bed for his little brother as Kili happily sprung out of his bed and crawled into his brother's bed cuddling up against his chest.

"Thanks Fee, Good night" he mumbles before closing his eyes. Fili smiles and strokes his hair softly before wrapping his arms around him protectively. He didn't mind his brother doing this. It used to be comforting when they were little and he knew bring up Kili's lost love wasn't the best thing to do. He was still so young. He kissed his little brothers forehead before falling asleep himself.

Ara crawled into bed next to Bilbo who was now curled up against his pillow. She laid there as Elrond words rang in her head. She could still hear him now as she closed her eyes.

**_ "You are made to wonder, to curious to stay put. I know you dream about what's beyond your reach. What would happen if you went just a bit further... What you'd miss if you didn't take one more step. You dream of a life of adventure and love. But my dear, where there is adventure there is lost, blood, and death. You can't have both. And we both know what you choose…"_**

The blood, the battles, and the people she met along the way, the feeling of being free, the feeling of being alone, the darkness, the sorrow, the pain... She looked away towards the window before clutching the blanket tighter to her. She couldn't even look at Bilbo as she kept her eyes closed. She couldn't bear to put Bilbo through this; he couldn't even handle the adventure so far… Hobbits aren't made for adventures… But, she was part hobbit...


	8. Chapter 8

After everyone was grouped together that morning before slipping out of the city, they made their way traveling on the mountain pass. Kili and Fili didn't complain that Ara didn't let them dress her up. And when she had been late to group up no one questioned her. She had slipped a letter to lord Elrond before she left. She only hopped he wouldn't be upset.

They traveled for days before being caught on the edge of a mountain in the middle of a clash between two stone giants. Quickly Thorin got everyone into a cave on the side of the mountain. After risking his life to save the hobbit, which he wasn't happy with that, telling him out he didn't belong. It really hit home with Bilbo as Ara got him into the cave as they decided to get the much needed sleep. Once everyone was asleep Bilbo strapped his sword to his hip under his jacket before sneaking his way to the front of the cave. Bofur and Ara were keeping watch, playing cards, when he saw Bilbo he sat up.

"Where are you going?" He stood up walking towards Bilbo as Ara stood up too standing at Bofur's side. She looked at the other dwarves before back to Bilbo. Was he really leaving?

"I'm leaving, going back to Rivendell" He mumbled fingering his sword before looking to the exit of the cave. "I don't belong here"

"You do! You're one of us" Bofur whispered rather loudly, before looking around.

"No I don't, don't try that, even Thorin knows it." He sighed before looking out the door again then to his feet. Ara was a bit heart broken, but she kept quiet. She looked to see Thorin was lying there quietly listening. He did feel rather bad but he didn't speak up.

Ara was rather lost on the thought of Bilbo leaving Bofur was even going to let him! She wanted to throw herself in his arms and beg him to stay. But she was not going to; she couldn't around a bunch of dwarves. Before long Bilbo's sword was glowing blue as she glanced around. Thorin sat up as mechanical clicking filled the cave.

"Up! Everyone up!" he shouted trying to stand but it was too late as the floor gave way and they feel down a rock slide. Ara had gripped close to the first thing she could which had just happened to be Bilbo. They clung to each other rather scared before falling into a wooden cage. She looked to Bilbo with a blush before keeping ahold of him tightly as Goblin's swarmed at them. Pushing and pulling them down the wooden path. Bilbo and Ara had managed to slip away. Hiding behind a rock before another goblin came at them. Ara drew her weapons slicing it before looking back to Bilbo before they were knocked down into a pit. They hit the ground with a thud. Before they heard a noise, she huddled against him before closing her eyes. She didn't like the dark. He hugged her close before seeing a Goblin, a smaller one talking to someone but he couldn't place to whom.

Soon he was dragging away the goblin that had fallen with them but a golden ring slipped from his belt. Once out of sight Bilbo got up holding his glowing blue sword in his hand for light as he grabbed the ring inspecting it. Before Ara looked down the tunnel holding her blades in her hands, tight enough her knuckles went white.

"We have to find a way back up to help the others" She said to him before looking up, the rocks were too slick to climb. She looked back "Looks like the way up is forward" She grins before heading down a path. Bilbo quickly followed scared as he held his sword with two hands constantly swinging around to see if anyone was behind him. Soon they reached a large open area with water was covering 75 percent of it. They saw the strange goblin again singing to himself before beating the other with a rock. Surely the one goblin was eating the beaten one. Bilbo held his mouth; it was not a pleasant sight. Ara rubbed his back before watching the strange creature. It had made its way out of their sight when Bilbo almost puked. Ara looked around for it before it landed in front of her. She crossed her knives at its neck not yet cutting into him.

"Back, I will kill you" She warned as the thing went back, surely talking to that other person again but who? Bilbo? Herself? She didn't know but it kept saying precious. Bilbo was scared out of his mind. But it was he who saved them or so they thought. A game of riddles was won by him but soon the creature was after them chasing them down another path. Ara had ducted into a small opening in the rock to hide as Bilbo tried to follow by got stuck. He was surely not small enough to fit. He cursed those five meals a day right about now. He saw the creature coming his way. It wasn't hard to spot a hobbit sticking out of the wall with his sword on the other side! He was defenseless. Finally with Ara pulling him the button of his vest popped off as he felt on top of her, in the most awkward position. Right there in between her legs! He would have moved if the ring hadn't been tossed from his hand as he went to grab it. It slides onto his middle finger perfectly as he disappeared. But still she felt him on her. She didn't quite understand. But she shuffled to the corner of the cave blending in with the darkness.

Gollum crawled into the cave expecting to see them but didn't! He looked around franticly crying out that Bilbo was a thief and where did he go. He was upset the least to say. Before long he left the cave and looked around right outside. Bilbo had then noticed he was in fact unseen by them. He followed Gollum before stopping right behind him holding his sword to his neck when the company led by Gandalf ran by. They had just fought off hundreds of goblins and killed the king. They hadn't even noticed the others were gone. Bilbo sighed seeing them pass before Ara crept up behind the creature holding her sword about to chop off his head when he grabbed her. Her too turning invisible as she could see Bilbo now. She looked amazed and he took her hand before getting a running start and jumping over Gollum. Ara did it with ease but Bilbo with his big feet had kicked him in the face causing Gollum to be spread out on the ground freaking out and yelling at Bilbo before crying. Bilbo and Ara didn't look back as they ran for the sun light. It was the only thing to save them. Out of the mountain and down the side of it they went. Their hands still interlocked as they ran, they saw the company before Thorin was cursing Bilbo's name.

"That Hobbit has taken our best fighter and ran off! He saw the chance to escape with her back home and did! He was missing shire the minute he caught up with us! That is the last we will see of our hobbit friend" He nearly spat at the word friend. Gandalf tried to convince him Bilbo didn't run off but before he could Ara came out from behind a tree visible now as Bilbo had taken off the ring.

"I didn't know you thought so low of me Thorin" she accused as they turned around shocked and speechless. She slides her blades back into the holders on her back before grinning. "I thought you trusted me" She teased before Gandalf embraced her and so did Bofur and Ori. Before she got tackled by Kili and Fili, they were happy to see her. Bilbo also followed as Gandalf smirked at Thorin and he was even shocked at this point.

"I could have gone home, but I didn't because you can't. You don't have a home and well I'm here to help you get it back." He smiled softly before turning to the rest. He wasn't fighting smart, but he did know a thing or two. Plus he gave a great few words when needed. They all cheered before Ara and Bilbo were questioned by everyone on how they got out. Ara just grinned and told an epic tale of how Bilbo out witted a goblin, and followed the light. She might have made up a few fight scenes but other than that it was truthful! She didn't mention the ring once though; it was best kept a secret. _Bilbo agreed on that._


	9. Chapter 9

Once far enough away from the mountain and out of the orcs radar, camp was set up and though the destination of the dwarves was growing nearer with each passing day, Thorin had declared they take a day to recuperate here, salvage supplies and simply relax. Each dwarf wholeheartedly agreed and one hobbit probably most of all.

Bilbo Baggins was not made for adventures, that much was clear, unlike everyone else. He enjoyed an unrushed walk through a garden as much as the next hobbit, but running and fighting, well he plain and simply was not cut out for it. Though he desperately wished to prove himself to the members of the company, one in particular, but he knew it was virtually impossible. The dwarves teased him constantly of his weakness, and commented frequently on his unusual behavior.

They had set up a fire and placed logs around it for sitting, while cooking it didn't take long for ale to appear and everyone drank well and chatted merrily. Even the hobbit enjoyed the conversation and he listened intently to the Ara tales this night.

A few hours later, as the ale began to take effect, the conversations turned to sillier topics.

After a longwinded tale about one of Ara's conquests as a young female, Bilbo found himself longingly starring into the fire before him, a bit of a flush on his face. Fili, noticing the hobbit's somber attitude nudged his brother's side nodding towards the sight. They grinned at each other before starting to tease the hobbit once more.

"Say Bilbo," Fili questioned, "what's the best you've ever had?"

The hobbit, honestly confused by the question gave him a puzzled look in return.

"Best I've had? Best what?" Bilbo asked.

"Why the best lady of course! What else? Surely you must have lots of relations in the Shire," Kili pressed.

Bilbo finally understanding flushing from his cheeks right to his very ears, turning his attention immediately back to the fire. He stuttered a response,

"WH-what? Don't be ridiculous, why would I talk about such things?"

"Don't tell me you're a virgin, Mr. Baggins?" Kili inquired smirking widely.

By now Bilbo was sure that not one spot on his body hadn't turned a bright apple red. Needing to find something to do with his now trembling hands he toyed with the buttons of his shirt. What did it matter if he'd never been with another…intimately? Hobbits had more pressing matters to attend to, like eating five meals a day, and writing to relatives, organizing one's books even.

"What does it matter if I am? I-I would much rather lay with another out of l-love than just a sa-savage romp in bed. Hobbits, h-hobbits are much more dignified than to just sleep around," Bilbo stated in an as steady a tone he could manage, but it came out in a more embarrassed stutter.

By now many of the dwarves were staring at him. Even Ara's jaw dropped a bit before the dwarves broke out laughing and making a mockery of him of course, but he ignored the rest of their comments focusing all of his attention on keeping the flame of the fire alight while at the same time trying to lessen his still flushed face. After some moments Bilbo couldn't help but feel a strange sort of tingling. The kind one only felt when being watched. He glanced up at the dwarves, now discussing their own best lady; a random chuckle coming out every now and then. His eyes passed across the fire right into the intense gaze of Thorin Oakensheild. Bilbo's eyes widened slightly in shock. The dwarf king was watching him? But why? For what felt like minutes Thorin did not blink or glance away once but held Bilbo's eyes in a blazing stare.

Bilbo caved and looked away, flushed again for some reason. Had he done something wrong? Offended the dwarf somehow? Bilbo had thought they were getting along. But as it looks, he was wrong

Sometime later Bilbo risked another glance up only to find Ara looking over him with curiosity, as if he was someone new. But it was the same hobbit. She studied him for a moment before looking around at the still snickering dwarves and hushed them. Thorin had left the group and gone to bed early? Or so they thought. He was really toying with his sword. He knew the hobbit had won Ara's heart and this displeased him deeply.

Ara looked disappointed at the dwarves. Before standing and speaking her mind

"Hobbits are not like dwarves or humans or even elves. They kept to themselves and enjoy the finer things in life. Sex is not everything" most went quiet and awkward at her words before she moved to sit next to Bilbo before turning to bofur

"What don't you play that festive tune you showed me earlier?" Bofur nodded and did so as a few other dwarves joined in on singing she knew how to brighten the mood. She stood up in front of Bilbo.

"May I be honored with this dance Master Baggins?" She smiled politely. He looked around a moment before someone pushed him up. He glanced around as she took his hand before he felt flushed again.

"I don't know how too. Pre-say." He mumbled before looking at his rather large feet, that wasn't a quality of a great dancer. She smiled and interlocked their fingers putting his hand on her hip. Before laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh don't worry, ill lead" she smiles and dances them in a small circle at first until Bilbo gets the hang of it and they are dancing around the fire laughing and smiling it was then.

It hit him like an orcs arrow to the heart. Almost completely stopping him in his tracks. He swallowed hard but he remembered that smile, that laugh. He felt his face blush from embarrassment how could he have forgotten! All the times sword fighting with sticks, hunting for dragons in the empty hobbit holes on the far side of Shire. And even they first time she looked at him. His heart was pounding. It was going to explode inside his chest! All the feelings over the years rushed back and nearly knocked him over. But he had to pretend like nothing's wrong. His thoughts went wild as he realized he had never stopped feeling this way for her but simply tried to forget. But not. All his emotions hitting him at once. He wished he didn't. His face was still bright; clearly lighting up the darkness more so than the fire at this point! Ara would tilt her head watching him.

"What's wrong Bilbo?" She questioned as they danced. He shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing Dragon Slayer" he smirked. She gasped with excitement. He did remember! She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

'Bilbo had been sitting out on the front steps while his mother had been cleaning the house. Ara strolled up to the gate dragging two sticks along the ground behind her; she smiled at Bilbo before offering him a stick as they ran off to the far hills of the shire. They spent all day fighting dragons, well trees to be exacted. Pretending to be great warriors, Bilbo had even given her the nickname Dragon Slayer. They would spend hours fighting foes, before hunting for new things. There were mysterious objects in that part of the Shire, things that interesting the young ones. Things hobbits have never seen. Ara and Bilbo used to spend their days fighting and exploring, always wondering what was beyond the hills of the Shire...'

Flashing back to reality she leaned into him more as he wrapped his hands around her waist a few dwarves cheered before chanting kiss. Among these few were not Bofur, Fili, Kili or Thorin. Bilbo looked shyly to the side his cheeks still red before Ara smiled and leaned in. Bilbo saw her actions and closed his eyes to kiss her just before she spun out of his arms drawling her blades as he crashed face first to the ground. He squirmed to get up before dusting off himself clearly even more embarrassed.

"Orcs..." Thorin hissed as Gandalf had stood up. "Out of the frying pan"

"And into the fire" Gandalf mumbled before everyone took arms and held their ground but there were too many. "To the trees!" Gandalf shouted as Bilbo tried to pull his blade from the skull of a warg he had killed. Ara grabbed him and the blade;

"No time to be proud now" she mumbled before giving him a helping hand into the tree as the warg jumped and bite off the branches. Gandalf had sent a secret message to the king of eagles for help. Hopefully they would get here in time. Bilbo clung to a branch. Before the tree started to fall once they had all hopped into the last tree Gandalf set pine cones on fire throwing them at the wargs, which then ran around violently once on fire. It kept them back until the tree couldn't hold their weight. And fell leaving the company hanging off a cliff with only branches to cling too.

Thorin had made it on top if the tree and went after the great white Orc. But soon enough he was struck down. Before the most unlikely person threw himself onto an Orc who was going to kill Thorin. Bilbo tumbled down on top of the Orc killing him before standing in front of Thorin both hands on his sword before swinging it a bit

"Stay back!" He yelled but why would anyone listen to a small nicely dressed hobbit? He wasn't scary in the slightest way. Soon a warg was lunching at Bilbo went Ara jumped in front of him knocking him down as he had caught a bit of flesh before she killed him. As most of the company ran off the tree and into battle. Ori and Oin couldn't get their footing to get up. And Gandalf didn't move as the sound of wings filled the air after Dwalin fell off the tree only to land on the back of a large eagle. The company was scooped up in the eagle's claws being cradled or riding on their backs as they easily grabbed and flung wargs off the side of the cliff. Before blowing the flames at the orcs. Bilbo tried to get to Thorin and Ara but he was caught in the grip of an eagle rather freaking out at the height. It wasn't until bofur screamed to him did he calm down.

"Laddie relax you won't be getting dropped if you stop moving" Bilbo froze looking over the beautiful scenery. Great full for not having to walk that far. But still Thorin and Ara were wounded and Bilbo was many, many feet above the ground in the claws of an eagle. Things weren't any better.


	10. Chapter 10

Soon enough to eagles had placed them on the side of a cliff out of any danger. Thorin stood up and walked over to Bilbo who was kneeled by Ara. He stood the hobbit up before complaining about how he never belonged and didn't have it in him.

"I've never been so happy to be wrong" Thorin said cheerfully as he embraced the hobbit tightly. Bilbo didn't quite know what to do so he returned the hug before Ara sat up giggling.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Has Thorin gone soft on our little hobbit?" She teased before grinning as bofur helped her up. Her tunic sleeve was rather soaked in drying blood.

"Oh we must get you looked at lassie" Bofur said rolling up her sleeve before looking at her wound. It wasn't too deep. "Gandalf" he mumbled looking to the wizard who then made a make shift bandage from a piece of cloth.

"Kili, Fili." He turned to the dwarves. "Make sure she doesn't out do herself, you know how stubborn dwarves are" he glanced at Thorin before looking off to the side of the cliff where Bilbo stood.

"You guys... Really need to see this" he mumbled before looking back out into the distance where a mountain stood, the lonely mountain. Gandalf walked up and smirked before looking back at the dwarves.

"We are close now" he mumbled before the dwarves headed off down the side of the steadied sloped cliff. Kili and Fili held Ara the whole way down rather saddening the poor hobbit. He wanted her for himself and didn't want anyone else to have a chance to take her. He follows behind them almost slipping a few times and Ara would jerk her head around to make sure he was okay before she stopped and whispered something to Kili that Bilbo couldn't make out.

"Kili be a doll and go bug Thorin, Bilbo will help me. I think you two should tie him up a bit later" She whispered before Fili and Kili happily ran off down the hill to bug their uncle. Ara gestured for Bilbo to come down before she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. His arm sliding around her waist. She could walk just fine, but she liked having him close.

"I'm glad I got rid of them" she teased before leaning her head against him smiling. He got all flushed and looked at her chewing softly at his lip.

"Me too," he smiles before kissing her hair softly "Thank you for standing up for me back at the camp, really. It means a lot to me" He started before she put her finger to his soft lips and smiled.

"Shush Bilbo don't make a fuss over it" She smiles before kissing his cheek and closing her eyes a moment. Before they were at the bottom of the hill. Thorin looked around before Ori found a small clearing with different comfy cubby holes for each of them.

"We'll stop here for the night, we all need rest after that battle" He announced before Kili and Fili ran past him to set up a fire. Thorin just shook his head looking back at Bilbo, seeing Ara wrapped around him still made him displeased. As he had order Fili and Kili to watch her. Bilbo and his new found courage would simply not be enough. But for now it would have to do as Fili and Kili seemed to be keeping to themselves for some weird reason Thorin could not guess. Fili and Kili were planning how to torcher their uncle. Who wouldn't jump at that chance? Bifur and Nori set up logs around the fire for everyone to sit on at Bofur and Bomber were cooking what was the last of their food. And handing out the last bit of ale. Fili and Kili started singing a few festive tunes as Bofur was dancing around the fire before holding out his hand to Ara.

"May I have this dance lassie?" He grins tipping his hat to her as she took his hand standing up before smiling to Bilbo

"Of course Bofur" They happily danced around the fire Bilbo was the only one left sitting. He moved over to where Thorin and Dwalin were conversing. He tried to join in but he didn't know anything about war. So he headed off to go to bed early before Ara linked his arm joining him in on the dance. He blushed at contact before he joined in dancing clumsily. Smiling awkwardly at Ara before she just spun him around as Bifur linked arms with him dancing around in a circle before switching arms going the other way and every so often changing partners. Soon enough even Thorin was dancing and singing along. Bilbo didn't really understand the words nor did he care to at this point but it was a charming time.

Soon the fire would grow dim and everyone would stop dancing before settling down to listen to tales of the ol' days. Everyone telling grand stories of their adventures. Even Ara had decided to share the story of how she met Gandalf and the dwarves.

"It was a while ago when I was just old enough to 'venture outside of my home lands. I planned to visit Rivendell, to see the great places of the world. But I had gotten lost along the way. And a pack of Wargs hunted me down as no dwarf should travel alone. I took refuge in a small cave before seeing a blue flash of light. It was Gandalf he fought of the wargs as I told him how I've left home. He took me in teaching me the ways of the woods and even introducing me to a few wizards too." She smiles over at Gandalf who was shaking his head with a smirk on his face before taking a drag from his pipe.

"Troubled followed her everywhere, not once were we ever not being hunted or fighting" He chuckled before gesturing back to her.

"Hey, I was one crappy fighter then... We had made it to Rivendell. Gandalf introducing me to Lord Elrond. He was different pack then. He had blessed our journey to Erebor. I wished to only learn to fight from the best and Gandalf informed me of the dwarves being the best. It was traveling to the lonely mountain that we ran across a field of killed wargs. Among them I found theses." She drew her weapons looking over the ancient edged designs. "Pulled them out of a Warg, no one was around to claim them so I thought why not. I have stolen a thing or two in order to get by and what better way to protect myself. It was better than the broken sword I had before." She slides her knives into their holsters before looking into the fire. "Finally we made to it Erebor..." She looked at Thorin. "But Gandalf had lost me in the city, which is when guards brought me before the king. Seeing as my blades and the elfish clothes I was wearing were stolen. I kneeled before the king and his son. But it was his grandson which saved my life." She smiled at Thorin. "Thorin offered to teach me their ways and take me in as his own. Surely we were the around the same age but still. It was the thought that counted." She chuckles "Those times sure weren't fun; he tested me trying to break me every day. But he never did, that is when I met the rest. Fili and Kili were nothing but young lads at the time. Barely old enough to hold their weapons" Everyone laughed as they pouted a bit before she smiled at them sweetly. "They've grown up since then. Balin had thought me never to bug Thorin, for he knew him the best. And well I had to test it out a few times before I got the hint. Dwalin I met later in Erebor. He was my next sparring partner. He thought me a great deal of how to hold my weapons. While with Dwalin I met Bofur, Bifur, Dori and Nori" She smiles looking to each of them before smiling. "They showed me how to hold my ale!" she chuckled before bofur stood up grinning.

"And a dang good she was at it this lassie! Better than Kili and Fili ever will be!" he chuckled before the rest of the dwarves did too.

"Hey! What about Ori! He's the youngest!" Fili crossed his arms pouting before Kili pushed past him.

"I'm sure I could out drink her now!" he had to try to defeat his manhood somehow.

She chuckled before smiling. "Relax Fili. Kili. I'm only toying with you." She chuckled before smirking. "Later I met Gloin, Oin, and lastly Bombur! They were quite fun really. But nothing like Fili and Kili were when they grew up always causing trouble for Thorin. When I was saying my goodbyes to go see what else I could learn from the world; that's when smaug came." Everyone exchanged heartfelt looks before she put her hand on Thorin's shoulder. "We lost everything that day. And I promised to stand at the princes side till I could no longer stand" She smiled softly before looking to Kili and Fili. "Everything changed that day."

"But we are getting our home back!" Ori said standing up.

"Thanks to the hobbit!" Fili and Kili said in unison. Bilbo looked around before nodding he wasn't sure of how it would go down, but he would surely do what he could to help the dwarves. Ara sat back beside Bilbo leaning on him as she closed her eyes.

"We all need rest, we have quite a trip in front of us tomorrow" he nodded before heading off to bed, himself. Soon it was just Bilbo and Ara left around the fire. Even Kili and Fili slide off to prank their uncle before day light came. Ara turned to Bilbo with a grin, but his gaze was set on the fire. She leaned up and kissed his jaw causing him to look at her. He smiles softly and toys with her hair softly. She smiles and nuzzles into him before he wrapped his arms around her the fire dimming as she leaned up, cupping his cheek in her hand. She softly brushed her thumb across his lip. He smiled shyly looking down before back at her as the fire dimmed further. Her eyes seemed to dance across his before she leaned in closer her lips softly parted as she searched his face. His hand sliding into her hair as they're lips was just about to touch. She whispered to him.

"Kiss me Master Baggins, I've waited long enough for this" Her voice full of lust and a growing need;


	11. Chapter 11

She smiles and he does also but just as he was about to move in for the kiss, when Fili throws more wood into the fire as it goes up in a bright flame. They had split apart instantly. Bilbo nearly fallen backwards off the log.

"Oh... Bilbo. Ara" he mumbled. Bilbo had regained his balance before Ara seemed to look at the fire before to Fili, she would kill him later. Bilbo glanced off away from the fire flushing yet again. Ara chuckled awkwardly before standing up to pat Fili's shoulder.

"Fili, grand! Help me collect more Fire wood. I'll be taking first watch" She turned to grin at Bilbo before blowing him a soft kiss. Changing her tone back to normal. She smacked Fili's back hard enough to make him bend over a bit he shoved her playfully. Soon enough a trip to get fire wood ended up into a sparring match in the mud.

Bilbo watched them walk away before sneaking off to toy with his sword. Sparing with a tree as Thorin woke up to the noise of it. He leaned against a tree watching the small hobbit before a chuckle escaped his lips Bilbo turned dropping his sword quite relieved to see it was only Thorin.

"Pick up your sword" he commanded drawing his sword and standing ready before looking to a very confused hobbit.

"W-what?" he glanced at his sword before back to Thorin. He didn't wish to fight the dwarf.

"Pick up your sword, show me what you got. I won't hurt you" he waited for Bilbo to pick up his sword. The hobbit was still totally confused before stuck at the dwarf which he, with a flick of his risk, flung the sword from the stumbling hobbits hands. He fell to the ground with Thorin's blade poking at his chest. He gasped before he drew his sword away leaning down offering the hobbit a hand up.

"Get your sword and try again. But aim a little higher" He advised before Bilbo got up dusting himself off he yanked his sword from the ground before standing in front of Thorin again holding out his sword. He swung it higher this time and met the others sword before Thorin spun out of the way of the blade causing Bilbo to fall over his sword being knocked from his hands again. Thorin poked his back softly with his sword.

"Try adjusting your stance and don't put your body into it, just your shoulders" He helped the hobbit up once more. It was a lot of trial and error throughout the night. More falling but the determine hobbit didn't give up once. Thorin often gave him more advice about his arm movements and his body language before he would try to correct himself.

"Let me show you" He walk up behind the hobbit before putting his hands on the other's showing him how to swing and how to dodge. Bilbo felt a bit weird about being this close to the dwarf and with his hands under the rough big ones. It was almost hard to listen. He was more distracted about trying to memorize what Thorin showed him. Before long he was dodging like a pro and making better swings.

"Try again" He would command before standing back in front of Bilbo before drawing his sword with a smirk on his face. The hobbit looked down at his sword before back to Thorin. "Try again... Hobbit" Bilbo swung his sword landed it a few times on the others sword. He grinned as they danced with the clanking of swords echoed before Bilbo actually got a clear shot and swung before his blade rested at the edge of Thorin's neck. Bilbo smirked before Thorin knocked the sword off his shoulder slamming his hand into Bilbo's shoulder.

"There you go hobbit, maybe you're not completely useless" he mumbled before spinning his sword "get some sleep" he called headed to go to bed, himself. Bilbo ran his fingers over the end of his sword before strolling back to camp happily. He had even got a compliment from Thorin. He saw Ara sitting by the fire taking watch. He crept up behind her before whispering;

"Boo." He grinned before he found himself on his back with a knife at his throat. His heart racing in his throat looking up at the other scared.

"Bilbo!" she blushed and put away her knife. "I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you" She wrapped her arms around his neck. He laid there a moment trying to catch his breath.

"Remind me not to scare you" He mumbled unable to bring his voice above a whisper. He swallowed hard before relaxing and wrapping an arm around her. He kisses her forehead softly.

"You should get some rest I'll take wa-" Dwalin stopped seeing Ara on the ground. "Aye, Lassie if this is a bad time I could come back later." He smirked seeing Bilbo before chuckling, "Good on you Lad! Finally having a lady" Ara turned and glared at him before he chuckled and shook his head.

"What this Hobbit and I do is clearly our business but as Bilbo put it earlier. We saw not being having a savage romp" She giggled before sitting up and adjusting her tunic. "Now if you don't mind, we need sleep. Have fun" She stood up dusting herself off before helping Bilbo up and winking to Dwalin as she headed to where the other dwarves were sleeping nearby. She set out her blanket as Bilbo did the same. She waited for him to sit down before pulling him close and they both giggled softly before laying down in each other's arms. They were worse than love struck teens. He smiles and keeps her close she nuzzles her hand into his chest before drifting off. He smiles and watches her playing with her hair before looking up at the sky. Bofur had woken up and glanced over at them before chuckling.

"My, my Laddie. That lass has taken a liking to you" He smirks a bit heartbroken but it was for the best. Bilbo went red but looked over at him.

"Yes, yes she has. You know. Sometimes I wish she never left the shire" he looked up at the stars before smiling. "But I guess if she didn't none of this would have happened." Bofur's eyes went wide.

"The Shire? Huh. What ya mean Laddie" He questioned before moving closer.

"She used to live in the Shire, we grew up together. She never told you guys? It's probably why Gandalf came to bug me that day" he nods before grinning "And I'm glad he did" He plays with her hair before relaxing into the softer grass. Bofur couldn't believe it, what was a Dwarf doing in the Shire? Unless she wasn't just dwarf.

"Is she a hobbit?" He questioned before Bilbo shook his head

"No, she's not. She's a dwarf. Her parents lived close but I've never met them. No one in the Shire did. Rather mysterious." Bilbo yawned before drifting off himself. Bofur was left to question everything. What if she had lied to them the whole time? Thorin would not be pleased. Maybe something's were better left unspoken...


	12. Chapter 12

Daylight wasn't the only thing that woke the company. Wargs voices just coming over the hills. "Everyone to your feet, we must go!" Thorin whispered before everyone was packing up rather quickly and drawing their weapons. Gandalf stood looking off into the distance. "Quick this way!" he held his staff up before making his way swiftly through the woods. Ara only had one knife do to her shoulder being injured she couldn't use her other one. Bilbo stuck close to her his sword drawn. That sparring lesson with Thorin really paid off. Soon the scouts were on them. Fili drawing his arrows and shooting them before Dwalin and Kili would strike them dead. Another behind Thorin before he would swing his sword around is body slicing its neck with a clean-cut. "Fili! Get up here" He cried as he was falling behind. Fili quickly ran up before Gandalf disappeared into the trees. They got in a spread out circle Bilbo and Ara in the middle. "Hold your ground" Thorin whispered looking around at wargs shot at them from every direction. One nearly bit Fili! Kili had quickly shoved his brother out-of-the-way and shoved his sword deep into the wargs skull. Then arrow hit at them. "Orcs!" Ori yelled before using his sling shot to hit at them but it was no use. Bilbo stepped up to take Ori's place by Thorin. The king glanced over at the brave little hobbit with a soft smile before he held his sword letting out a barbaric yell before they charged into battle. Blood everywhere wargs falling every now and then. The growls of the wargs echoed in the distance before Gandalf reappeared looking over the fight before joining in a bit. "Just over that hill!" he yell before they ran into the woods chasing off what was left of the Orc pack before Gandalf grins crossing a field towards a home on the far side. The dwarves were rather confused as Thorin asked "Where are we going?" He demanded to know being the leader of the company. Gandalf just smirked softly. "To visit a friend of mine" Gandalf chuckled before looking to Thorin "Try not to anger him" Soon the company approached the house. With all kinds of livestock around it. A tall hairy looking man stepped out of his home before greeting Gandalf. The wizard explained what had happened as the man quickly ushered them inside. "Who's he?" Bilbo asked Ara softly as they walked inside. "That's Beorn. He's a skin-changer" She mumbled back before Gandalf explained the tale of encountering the goblins of the misty mountains and how he slayed their leader, the great goblin. "I see, Well you can rest here for the night and get what you need. I'm all willing to help with your quest" He also told them about mirkwood and what path to take to get through it in one piece. Thorin took this advice and thanked him before the company sat around for a meal. One of the best they've had since they started this journey. Ara had poked Bilbo's side under the table while they ate no one really noticed them. He slides his hand over as she took it into hers with a soft smile on her face before thanking Beorn. Bilbo would softly stroke her hand with his thumb. The tips of his ear turning a soft pink but not his cheeks. Well not yet, the next thing she did could do the trick. She slid off her boots under the table and moved her foot over to brush against Bilbo's, it was soft and she rather liked it. It made him jump at first looking around the table before seeing Ara holding back a snicker. He blushed softly before he shook it off and went back to eating. Then she did it again! The poor confused hobbit didn't know if it was an accident or if she was doing it on purpose. But when her foot rubbed up his leg softly, sending shivers down his spine. He knew. He managed to keep his cheeks pale as he would let his foot brush against hers. Rather playing a silly game of footsies under the table. Soon enough Thorin and Beorn talked like old friends and most of the others left to go see what else they could eat. Ara just smiles before sliding her boots back on getting up before washing her plate. Bilbo followed and did the same. Beorn told them about the spare bedrooms in the back. They weren't enough for everyone so they'd have to share. Ara and Bilbo didn't mind sharing again. Ara jumped on the bed smiling before looking at Bilbo who stood awkwardly at the door. "Well come in Master Baggins and shut the door." She giggles before smiling loving the feeling of the bed. He walked in shutting the door before lying down by her. She grins and quickly climbs on top of him pinning him down. Straddling his lap with a smirk on her face. "Now what did you say about sex being a savage romp in bed?" she teased before he went beet red. "It is! You get all sweaty, m-making a real mess of the bed." He tried to explain but stuttered to find the words. She just chuckled before leaning in real close. "Oh, Bilbo. It doesn't have to be like that. It can be rather hot. Just think kissing and stripping each other down. Begging to be touched. Before long your naked together tangled in skin lying on the bed. Your hearts beating in a steady rhythm. Before you press up against her. Feeling how much you turn her on." He voice trailed off as she leaned in whispering in his ear seductively. "You push in, feeling her close around you in the most pleasurable way. Feeling every inch of her melting into you. Sharing in the more intimate act alone." She kissed his cheek softly. Surely her words made him hot gripping onto the fabric of her tunic. It was clear to see the tent in his pants from imagining such things. Surely it wasn't just a romp. But still he wouldn't say otherwise as he laid there with his eyes closed softly breathing. She felt his hard on before grinning. "I take it you'd like it very much Mister Baggins." She grins before moving off of him and letting his fingers run down his chest. Dancing along the edge of his trousers. "Surely someone like you has been with someone before even though you haven't had a romp. I'm sure your no saint Mister Baggins." She teased as he blushed keeping his eyes closed. He bit his lip feeling her hand rather nervous. Anyone could just walk in. She giggles before standing up. "How about I leave you alone to get settled." She grins before going to the door and leaving. She looked back popping her head in. "Oh by the way. You can do it to me" She winked before went down the hall to find Thorin and lesson in on the great stories. Bilbo couldn't of been redder he laid there on the bed a moment before he sat up. It was different he wasn't in the wood he could do it if he pleased. Surely he needed too. He got up acquiring that piece of cloth Bofur had thrown at him when they first started. It would come in handy now. He sat with his back facing the door just in case, before he opened his trousers and started on himself. A soft whimper escaping his mouth every now and then. Ara had slipped away to listen at the door. She checked the handle it still wasn't locked. Luckily she had Bilbo's ring. She managed to slip inside shutting the door softly so he wouldn't hear and watch him from the end of the bed. Invisible. She grinning looking over him before sliding off the ring and tackling him in a hug. He gasped at he yanked his hand away but it was no used he was already climaxing. He made a mess of himself and her now before he went the deepest shape of crimson. Ara didn't even care as she nuzzled into him smiling so hard. His john Thomas still exposed from his trousers before he turned his head closing his eyes. He kind of hated her right now. She softly peppered his neck with kisses that made him melt into her touch. Only he could never hate her. He couldn't help but gasp at every little move she made the soft fabric of her tunic brushing against his most sensitive stop. She pulled away before looking into his eyes with a grin. He looked up at her nervously wondering what she was thinking. She wasn't going to waste any time, and she wasn't going to deal with interruptions now. Bilbo looked up at her seeing that loving look in her eyes and he knew what was going to happen. The second he felt her soft lips on his, his eyes shut tightly kissing her back softly. She took his bottom lip in between hers as her leg ever so slightly lifted up. But before she could do anything about it he rolled her over and kissed her harder clearly wanting this more and more. She broke the kiss to look up at him. "Bilbo my darling, I will not just give you a romp" She smiles before kissing him again "I wish for more than that." She smiles before he blushed harder. "Then return with me, to the shire. When all this is done." His eyes pleading her he was far too tired of living alone and wouldn't want to spend his life with anyone else. "When all is done, I promise you I will" She smiles and kisses him again tugging him closer. Her hands pushing his jacket off his shoulders. He grins and no other words were needed. His managed to grab her tunic with his trembling hands and pull it off her slim body. His hands hesitating against her warm skin. She undid his shirt; this went back and forth before they were both naked tangled up with each other. She broke the kiss to see a shy grin on Bilbo's face. It was clear that his little round didn't wear him out as his member was at full attention. She kissed his face all over rather happy to have him with her. He looked down before sliding a shaking hand up and down her leg softly. She grins before pinning him to the bed and grinning. "Now, now Mister Baggins, let me show you how teasing is done" She winks before kissing down his chest softly giving his nipples a little tug before kissing lower and lower till she reached that little trail of hair leading down to his member. She looks up at the wide-eyed hobbit. She took his hand with a soft grin before licking and kissing softly at his head. While his eyes rolled back the warmth of her tongue felt great on him and he wasn't going to even put up a fight. After her mouth barely ghosting over his harden member he couldn't take it anymore and yanked her up pushing her into the bed. "Now, I see you do have a savage side don't you" She teased before gasping as she felt his head sliding along her entrance. She drags her nails down his back before gripping his shoulders tightly. Then he slide in, she felt like she died and gone to heaven; every inch of him, stretching her out. Her head fell back against the pillow her lips parts as sweet moans escaped her lips. His placed kissing at her neck softly before to her shoulder as well. He started thrusting at a slow steady pace at first but when she had moaned his name, he couldn't control the warming feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Surely he wasn't going to finish without her! He started to speed up which pulled more moans from her. Louder moans of his name. But the walls were thick and no one could have heard anyway. Before long there sweaty bodies were moving in a sweet rhythm before he had moved his hand to her hair kissing her again. This just sent her mind spinning. He was amazing. Before long he let out a soft pleasure cry into her mouth before she cried out his name. The two lay resting against each other covered in sweat. He pulled out lying beside her. "See?" he panted "messy and sweaty." She giggles and cups his face kissing him softly. "But it was so worth it" She grins before cuddling up close to him. That it was. 


End file.
